Unexpected Outcome
by Marauders Jr
Summary: Naruto went to a new school after both of his parents deceased. He meets a lot of new friend. Two people from his past are coming after for him. What do they want? What will Naruto do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm not brilliant enough to create such a fine master piece. P**

**A/N: This is our first series of Naruto fanfiction. So I hope you all will enjoy it. We wanna thank Anonymous Saru for Beta-ing our story. Oh, we're writing a Harry Potter stories too. If interested do check it out. So enjoy the story. **

Chapter 1

One fine morning isn't as fine as most people thought, especially for a young teenage boy like Naruto.

"Naruto! Let's go! We are gonna be late!" yelled Iruka, the guardian of Naruto after the death of his both parents.

Both Naruto's parents past away in a horrible car crash a few weeks ago, since then, Iruka has been taking care of him. Iruka has been a very close friend to Naruto's parents. He vowed that he will takes good care of Naruto until he is able to take care his own selves. Iruka had decided to transfer to Konoha City since he accept an offer to teach there and it is also a good opportunities to help Naruto to forget his parents death.

"I'm coming! Stop yelling!" yelled back a blonde spiky haired boy.

"We needed to report ourselves early before the school starts. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry." said Iruka while glaring at the sky blue eyed blonde.

"Hai, hai. Iruka-niichan." said Naruto "We can go now."

Iruka sighed and took off to Konoha High School.

XxXxXx

"Welcome to Konoha High School, Umino-sensei and Uzumaki Naruto- kun." greet by a very beautiful woman "I'm the principle of Konoha High School. You can just call me Tsunade."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade said very sternly "I've been expecting you for ages. What is your explanation this time, Kakashi sensei?"

A tall and slim guy walked in the office. He wore a mask which covers almost 60 percent of his face. There was a bandana covers up his left eye. That makes 90 percent of his face were hidden. He has a very visible bored looks on his face.

"Gomen, gomen. When I'm on the way here, I saw a black cat and a white cat fighting over a brown dog so…" answered the silver-haired guy, grinning.

"So you decided to stay there and watch over the final result of the fight, is that right." Tsunade continue, while clenching her fist and trying to suppress her anger.

"Liar! He is lying, Tsunade-baachan! Don't trust him!" yelled Naruto.

"BAACHAN!!?" came a loud voice from Naruto's back.

Naruto felt chilled down to his spine. He then slowly turn back and saw a woman in ghastly figure.

"U-ZU-MA-KI-kun, did you say BAACHAN!!?" asked the ghastly figure, smiling, in a very horrible way.

"N-no!! I-I s-sa-said NEE-CHAN!! Ka..Kawaii NEE-CHAN!! Don't hurt me!!" Naruto answered, frighten and shivering. Squatting down and covering his head as if a monster is going to get him any times.

Kakashi watched the whole scenario with his only visible eye in mild interest while Iruka was totally lost in space, not registering what had took place.

"I think is time to escort our new student to his class." Kakashi interrupted, trying to stop Tsunade from killing their new student.

"That very true, Kakashi-sensei." she answered "Could you please escort Uzumaki-kun to his locker first then to his class." She then turn to Naruto and said "Uzumaki-kun, please follow Kakashi-sensei to your respective locker and class. Your timetable will be ready before recess."

"What!! No way, I'm not going around with this pervert!" Naruto shouted. "Please don't leave me with him, Iruka niichan." he pleaded showering his puppy dog eye to Iruka.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto-kun, you have promise me to behave while you are at school or else..." said Iruka trying to 'convince' Naruto.

"But…" Naruto whined

"No buts young man! Do what you have promised OR ELSE...!!" said Iruka sternly.

He groaned. "Hai, Iruka niichan."

Kakashi watched the whole 'drama', and smirked. _Interesting. _

After 'convinced' Naruto to behave, Iruka lifted his head and having his eye contact with Kakashi unconsciously. He saw the smirk on Kakashi face. Blushing furiously, he quickly turned his face away from the silver haired man

_And very cute too_. Kakashi's smirked more and this sent Iruka's stomach into uncomfortable flips. He blushed slightly.

"Kakashi, class is going to start. Please escort Naruto to his class." snapped Tsunade.

"Hai, hai." He answered, taking his last glance at Iruka before leading the blonde out from the principle's room.

Naruto unwillingly followed Kakashi out of the room. After Naruto and Kakashi leaves the room, Tsunade turned and look at the only male left in the room.

"I think you better prepare for you first lesson as soon as possible." she started, looked at him from head to toe, checking the dolphin guy out. "By the way, I think I should warn you that you should be careful with Hatake Kakashi-sensei. From the look on his face, he seems to be very interested in you." Tsunade continued, giving Iruka a warning look.

_Ok if the smirk doesn't creep me out that warning sure is giving me a goosebump_. With that, Iruka leaves the room with the warning swirling around inside his head none stop the whole day of school.

XxXxXx

"Erm… Naruto-kun." A voice came from the silver haired sensei.

Naruto stunned from the way Kakashi addressed him. _Ok, what does that pervert wants from me. If he requests something not good, I'm swearing that I'll kick his sorry ass real hard_. He said to himself while planning the variables of way to smash the pervert sensei into pieces.

"Yes, Kakashi sensei?" he responded politely, ready to strike. _One wrong word and you're a dead meat_.

"Are you and Umino-san staying together?" he asked, looking in distance while asking.

_What is he up to now? _Confusion swirling in Naruto's head, trying to make some sense from the question asked. Naruto inspected Kakashi's expression carefully to seek the truth and his hidden face wasn't a big help at all. "Yes. We are stay together … alone." Naruto answered, looking suspiciously at Kakashi.

"Then I assume that he is single now, isn't he?" he asked again with the same expression as before.

"Yes, he is single ever since I knew niichan." The blonde answered, observing the male waiting for any indication. _Why he is asking things about niichan? Could it be…!! Nah, maybe it's just my imagination_. With that Naruto just shrugged off and keep on following Kakashi along the corridor turning his sight to look at his surrounding. But at that very moment he missed the smirk on the handsome male's face.

_Perfect! _The pervert sensei smirked, licking his lips and thinking thoughtfully.

Iruka suddenly felt his back was shivering for a moment. _I have a bad omen in this_.

He sighed and continued to prepare his stuff for his first class while trying to ignore the chill that he received a moment ago.

XxXxXx

When Naruto reached his locker, he quickly sorts out the text books that are needed for the lesson, then he shuts his locker tightly. Before he went along to his first class, he makes sure the locker is safely secured then followed Kakashi to his class.

The whole journey from the locker to the classroom was in total silence, boredom still written all over Kakashi's face. Suddenly he realized something and turned around to ask Naruto.

"By the way, Naruto-kun, why do you suddenly call me a pervert sensei, since this is the first time we meet?" Kakashi started to ask, curious, since he didn't really show out that very part of him to the public.

Naruto's eye widen as soon as he listened the stupid question he asked a minutes ago. "Is 'HOW do I know that you are a pervert from the very first place', Kakashi sensei" snapped Naruto.

Kakashi just grinned sheepishly at the statement that corrected by Naruto.

"I recognized the small yellow book in your side pocket. It's Icha Icha Paradise. Only a pervert will carry this book walking all around the town." Naruto explained, while pointing at the right side pocket of Kakashi trousers.

Kakashi continued to grin widely. "Not bad for a young teenager like you." He said, rubbing the blonde's hair. Warm soared through the blonde heart from the touch. _Maybe he's not that bad after all, though he is a pervert. I can live through it._

"Of course!! Never look down on me. Just because of I'm only a teenager." He answered, grinning from one end to another end of his face.

Then they started to chatter all the way to the classroom. Naruto was getting more comfortable staying around the pervert sensei and continues chattering happily with him.

XxXxXx

As soon as Kakashi and Naruto reaches the classroom, Naruto's muscles tensed and he started to get nervous. His palm is sweating profusely. His whole body was shaking none stops.

The moment Kakashi noticed the blonde reaction, he patted at Naruto's back to reassure him that everything is all right. Giving Naruto a convincing smile then he stepped into the class first while Naruto waited with patience and to work out his courage to confront his new classmates.

XxXxXx

**A/N: Yep, that's the end of the first chapter. What do you think? I haven't reached the main plot yet. I need to introduce all the main cast of the story before I start the WAR. Please do leave a message by click the button at the left corner. Oh, no flame please cause you are gonna waste your time. Constructive criticisms are welcome, really helps to improve my writing. R&R, please and thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm not brilliant enough to create such a master piece. P**

**A/N: Hoi, hoi, I'm back.this is my 2****nd**** chapter fully betaed by Anonymous Saru. Do enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2

"Yo. Ohaiyo, class." Kakashi greeted.

"Ohaiyo, Kakashi sensei." The whole class replies joyfully. Most of the students enjoy his class due to him either late or maybe even cancel the class. But unexpectedly the students are able to past with flying colour with such a lousy attendance from this handsome sensei. Well Hatake Kakashi is a genius after all.

"Class, today I want you all to meet your new classmate." As if in a cue, Naruto stepped in. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The moment when the blonde stepped in, many people gasped at the beauty of Naruto. It even took the breath of a certain redhead away who sitting in a very dark corner of the room. His eye is as clear as the light blue sky. His blond hair is shining as the sun in the sky. His smile is so warm as if it will make the flower blooms like in spring. He is wearing a fitting button down light blue colour shirt and a pair of black jean, clutching nicely around his leg. His whole body is like screaming 'SEXY'. Most of the student is drooling on their desk.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Pleased to meet you all." He greeted. At the corner of his eye, he caught a sight of a very stunning emerald green eye staring intensely at him. But the moment he turned and looked at the owner of the beautiful eye, the redhead immediately turned away, continued to watch the scenery outside of the window. This puzzled the blonde very much but immediately shrugged off when Kakashi started to direct Naruto to his seat.

"Naruto, you will take the empty seat next to Kiba." Kakashi directed. He pointed to the seat at the last row. It caught Naruto's attention that the adjacent to the seat in also empty and there is a redhead whom he caught staring at him just now. He seems very lonely by himself. Or maybe is the aura surrounding him giving the feeling of if-you-stay-anywhere-near-me-you-are-going-to-regret-it.

That didn't bother the blonde as much as the people is trying to stay away from him due to the scary auras he emitted. Then he stroll down to the seat which Kakashi had shown him and stop in between the two empty seat.

Naruto looked at the redhead and was returned with a sharp glare. Then he turns and smiles at Kiba. Kiba returned him back a friendly smile. Suddenly the whole class gasped in shock. Naruto had taken the seat next to the scary looking redhead.

The whole class is in a big shocking state. Even the redhead's eyes is widen in shock.

Kakashi chuckled. _You really never failed to amaze me, Naruto-kun. _

Naruto turned to look at the wide-eyed redhead and give him the best smile he can plastered on his beautiful face. The emerald eyed boy immediately tear his gaze away from a certain blonde and put up his old mask back on his expressionless face. Naruto let out a tiny chuckle when he saw the faint blush on the boy's face even though he is trying to remain expressionless in front of the blonde.

The whole classes remain in total silent and dare not to let out a sound on what have took place the very morning. It even gives a few sensei heart attacks to see a living human sitting beside a very well known 'God of Death'. Classes continued on in a very awkward silent. Some sensei swore deep down inside their heart to kill Kakashi for not informing them the little shocking panorama which has took place this early morning until now. But the other half of the sensei was very pleased with what they saw. Not doubt surprised at first but still glad that the 'God of Death' are going to have a very big change in his life by the hyperactive kid who is sitting beside him, in a positive way.

XxXxXx

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch time. Many student gather at the opposite corner of the class to gossip about what had happened that particular morning. It is so obvious that most of the students are very fear of the redhead. This makes the blonde grown more desire to befriend with this beautiful emerald eyed guy.

Naruto then turn his face to look at redhead. "Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Douzo yoroshiku."

For a second, almost everyone held their breath and a group of trio watch in mild interest.

The redhead turn wide-eye the second time of the day. "Hn." And that was the only reply Naruto receive from the passive looking boy.

"Hey, at least tell me your name! Anyhow I'm your classmate who is sitting beside you!" Naruto raised his voice, feeling very irritated by the reaction of the redhead. With this he earns another gasp from most of his classmate and another wide-eye by the redhead again.

_What wrong with this kid!? Why he didn't react as the other in the class!? _The boy asked in his mind and inspect at the new comer to search for an answer. Naruto saw the doubtful looks on boy's face and give out a heavy sigh.

"Look. I mean no harm. I just wanna befriend with you." Said Naruto, while give a reassuring smile to him. The boy studied Naruto for awhile and also gives out a heavy sigh, signaling that he is defeated by the blonde stubbornness literally.

"Sabaku Gaara" he answers hesitantly. "… Douzo yoroshiku." And he adds the last sentence with all his courage forced out from his guts. _Never have I Sabaku Gaara needed to act so polite in from of this people. I'm totally defeated by this stubborn blonde_. Gaara inwardly gave Naruto a small smile though his face still remains expressionless. Naruto grinned widely at Gaara, satisfies with his answer.

The next minutes, both Naruto and Gaara heard scream from a few people and heavy 'thud' come after that. When they turn around to look at the direction where the screaming and the 'thud' sound came from, they saw a few people had ran out screaming like they saw their ancestor rise from their grave and the 'thud' is obviously is the sound of people who had fainted and hit the floor hard.

Gaara rise an eyebrow looking at the chaotic scene took place in front of them. On the other hand, Naruto laugh out loud, attracted a few people to look at the blonde including the redhead in puzzlement.

It takes Naruto a few minutes to calm down and spoke again. "I didn't expect this will happen. Gasp and breathe holding I can imagine that, but screaming and fainting is beyond my imagination." Naruto continues to laugh. Gaara rolled his eye hearing Naruto's remark.

"Well, well. You really never failed to surprise us." A voice came behind Naruto's back.

Both of the boys turn and look at the source of the voice and saw three boys. The one who spoke just is known as Kiba. The boy who is Naruto supposes to sit with before he casually plopped down at the sit next to Gaara. He has a very messy black hair, wearing a casual t-shirt and a pair of Bermuda pants, hanging loosely around his waist. And standing behind Kiba is two other boys who Naruto assume are Kiba's friend.

"This is Shikamaru." Kiba started to introduce his buddy to both Naruto and Gaara. Kiba is pointing at a boy who has tied his hair back neatly into pony tail. He is wearing a white shirt with a dark blue vest on top and a black jean. Shikamaru nodded. Gaara replied with the same small nod while Naruto grinned happily and nodded as well.

"And that is Chouji." Then Kiba pointed again to another boy looked very plump and still chomping some potato chip his holding in his hand. He is wearing a white shirt "Yo." He said. Gaara nodded again barely make sound to his new friend. "Yo." Naruto replied back enthusiastically with his trademark grin still hanging proudly on his beautiful face.

"Hey, you did a good job on scaring those people pants off." Chouji continued after he receives his greeting back from both Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto give him a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to scare them like that. I just want to make friend with our 'God of Death' here." Naruto gave Gaara a playful smirk. Gaara shot him back with a false glare and trying to suppress a smile on his face.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Looks like our 'God of Death' have found his heaven." He teased. The redhead looked at Shikamaru wide-eyed the third time on the very same day. He then quickly turns his head away from looking the ponytail boy and he is blushing, which his face is as red as his hair. Kiba and Chouji grinned widely.

"Huh!! What heaven? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, totally lost in the conversation. Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru looked at Naruto disbelievingly, while Gaara blinked and release another heavy sigh, partly relief at Naruto's obliviousness but the other part of him feels a bit disappointed.

Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru give Gaara a sympathy look and patted Gaara shoulder to show their support to him. _He has a long way to go. Good luck our notorious 'God of Death'. _The trio think in unison and their eyebrow are knitted together now looking at the oblivious boy and the other boy who don't really know how to express his own feeling.

"Oh, my Goodness!! I'm sorry!! I got to go to meet niichan during lunch!! I promised him this early morning!! He must be worrying sick!! He is such a scaredy cat!!" Naruto said, running, while mumbling to himself about how a motherly Iruka going to lecture him about his tardiness.

All four boy looked dumbfounded at the running blonde. "So…" Chouji started. "Wanna go and have lunch with us?" he then continued, obviously asking the redhead.

Gaara give the suggestion a deep thought and nodded the next second. That is the first time Gaara has his lunch with other student. He felt a slight warm inside, though he didn't show very much of it. All thanks to a certain blonde. But there is something still bothering him. The strange feeling deep downs his heart, but he just shrugged it off and decided to give the feeling a deep thought another time.

XxXxXx

On the hallway, a young blonde running as fast as his leg could carry him. Not noticing his surrounding and people he ran past by. He even missed an evil smirk on a certain raven haired boy walking in an opposite direction at where Naruto is heading. They went past each other and a slight brush on their shoulder. This sends a cold shiver through all over Naruto's body. When he wanted to turn around to have a good look at him, the mysterious boy had disappeared at the corner of the hallway. He looks a bit familiar. But after a long search in his empty brain, he still couldn't figure out who he was. Anyhow he didn't take a good look at him. So he then shrugged off and continued to run to find the only guy he called family.

XxXxXx

**A/N: Yep, that the end of 2****nd**** chap. Enjoy it?? Please leave a review. R&R, please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm not brilliant enough to create such a master piece. P**

Chapter 3

Iruka had never been annoyed in all of his life until he met a silver haired teacher. Kakashi had been staring at him for almost three hours straight, and that really annoyed to no extent.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked as polite as he could make it, trying his best to hide how annoyed he looked. _What's with the look on his face? It's giving me the creeps. _

"Huh? Oh, nothing in particular. You just carry on with what you are doing, okay?" He answers, still gazing dreamily at Iruka's face. _Ow, he looks so cute when he is working. I really wanna jump on him right this instant!_

"But, Kakashi sensei, I can't continue working on my report with you staring at me." Iruka responded, while trying to keep his anger at bay. "And, besides it's not very polite to keep staring at people like that."

"But you look so cute when you are working. You can't blame me to be mesmerized by such a beautiful creature which is just right in front of me." The silver hair sensei replied innocently with a sweet smile to add the effect, but in Iruka's point of view that smile was an evil smile, and it sent shivers all over his body.

Suddenly there was a loud noise indicating that the door had opened roughly by a blond. "I'm so sorry, nii-chan. I didn't mean to be late but I was chatting with my new friends, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji." Naruto said, while trying to catch his breath.

_Yes, save by the blonde!! Ten bowls of ramen for your great achievement!! _Iruka cheered loudly in his heart. But before he was able to drag the blonde out from the room, Kakashi asked in surprise towards Naruto.

"What!? You've befriended the school's notorious 'God of Death', Sabaku Gaara!?" Kakashi asked, in disbelieving tone, as his eyes went wide by the surprise. "You've got to be joking."

Naruto glared at his history teacher and answer sharply. "Yes, and I'm not joking. Why can't all of you show him some respect. He's not that bad if all of you _try _to make an effort to know him."

Suddenly, Kakashi burst into hysterical laughter, clutching his stomach from the pain. "Naruto-kun. You really never fail to amaze me." Kakashi continued to laugh before he continued, "May I know what happen to the whole class?"

Naruto blushed slightly at the statement and answered his sensei in almost a whisper. "Well…erm…you see when I started talking to Gaara the whole class gasped…" Naruto paused to make sure that his sensei and guardian wanted him to continue, "…except Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. And when Gaara replied most of the people ran out of the class, yelling and screaming…and…" Naruto finished in a whisper as he hung his head and studied the floor. Not daring to look into Kakashi sensei or Iruka nii-chan's faces.

Kakashi tried his hardest to control his laughter, as he calmly asked, "What did they do?"

Iruka rose an eyebrow, he too was also curious at what half of Naruto's classmate did. He also wondered who the heck this Sabaku Gaara was; seeing as he created such a scene.

"So what happened to them, Naruto?" Iruka hushed the young boy to satisfy his curiosity.

"They fainted right on the spot." Naruto managed to force out, all the while struggling not to blush infront of his sensei or guardian at the scene he had created unintentionally. It was amusing at first but when it came down to telling his guardian what he had done, it was embarrassing. He doesn't want Iruka to get a bad impression on him.

"They what!?" Iruka practically shouted at Naruto's last sentence, if it were possible his eyes were as wide as an owl. On the other hand, Kakashi couldn't stop laughing, and to make it worse, he was rolling on the floor. Suddenly Iruka joined Kakashi in his laughing frenzy. Naruto stood there dumbstruck; he then snapped out of it and also joined the laughing parade.

Kakashi gradually stopped laughing when he noticed Iruka's laughter had been so beautiful. He then smiled and gazed dreamily at him again. Iruka stopped laughing abruptly the moment he saw the silver haired sensei staring at him. He looked like he was watching something that was very precious to him. The look had unnerved Iruka to the edge.

He quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged the blond out from the room. "Naruto, you must be hungry. Let's go and eat some of your favorite ramen. Quick before the break is over." He dragged Naruto with his full power to leave the creepy place or should say creepy eyes away as far as possible before anything bad happened.

Naruto snapped out from the laughing frenzy and looked at his guardian in wonder. _What's wrong with nii-chan? He looks_ _frightened_. Suddenly something seemed to come across his mind. Then he turned to look at his history sensei. He saw the dreamy gaze from Kakashi's eye. _Great. Someone is going to keep nii-chan away from babysitting me for awhile_. Naruto smirked inwardly, mentally taking down some note to help Kakashi in his courting for the near future. _Of course with a price_. Naruto thought evily as a chibi version of him started dancing around his head in triumph.

XxXxXx

A few minutes later, Naruto and Iruka have arrived at a ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen. It's not a long walk from Konoha High to here. Naruto planned to come here often with his new friend especially Gaara. He needs something to cheer him up. _Ramen always cheers me up any time of the day, which must work on Gaara too_. He thought happily, imagining how he would drag Gaara to come here. _The_ o_thers shouldn't be that difficult but Gaara is as hard as a rock which no one will ever find in a million of years. _

"Naruto! Did you hear what I said just now?" Iruka said, rising his voice a bit just enough to snap Naruto out from his trance

"Ops! Sorry for spacing out, nii-chan. I guess I was thinking too much about something..." Naruto smiled embarrassedly. He rarely daydreamed in front of Iruka, well maybe for other people but NOT Iruka. He felt a bit guilty neglecting his only family member. After his parents passed away, Naruto only trusted Iruka. And now, he treats Iruka as his true one and only family member.

Iruka raised an eyebrow looking at Naruto thoughtfully. "Tell me, Naru-chan. Who's the lucky person to take over your simple mind?" Iruka asked, while he took the table at the corner of the shop, sitting opposite Naruto so he could get a good look at the blonde. After they ordered the food, he continued to look at Naruto, expecting an answer.

The blond was now blushing faintly from Iruka's comment. "Well. You see, in my class there's a boy, Gaara, he seems to be very lonely. Everyone avoids him, acting as if he would kill anyone who dares come near him, though he did look like that." Naruto chuckled a bit recalling the time when he saw the look on his face, that very moment when he sat down at the table right beside of him.

"I hated it when people acted like that." Iruka nodded in agreement. _So much like Naruto_. Iruka gestured indicating Naruto to continue his story. "So I decided to take the first step to prove to them that they're wrong." Naruto continued.

"Then they started running amok and people started fainting. Then I meet Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji." Naruto added but in a short, brief statement.

"No wonder you make a hearse on your first day of school." Iruka stated simply. "You always hated it when you saw people neglect or ignore others around themselves." He added. _Exactly like his past_. He then sighed heavily, thinking of the life of the blond had during Junior High. Iruka manage to keep back his sorrowful look when their food arrived.

Naruto saw the gloomy look on his guardian's face and decided to change the topic to the more interesting one such as…

"So, how was _your_ first day in school…" Naruto asked casually, looking at Iruka who was trying to eat his bowl of ramen while listening to young boy. "…with Kakashi sensei."

Iruka almost choked when Naruto finished his last sentence. Naruto grinned at Iruka looking _almost_ innocent.

"Er…hm. Well, he's okay. As long as he doesn't gawk at me like he did a few minutes ago." Iruka stated.

"Gaze, to be exact…" Naruto correct, trying his best not to laugh at Iruka's facial expression.

"What!!" Iruka said abruptly. Naruto gave him an evil smirk and picked up his chopsticks and started eating his ramen, ignoring his infuriated nii-chan. Both of them continued to eat in silence, though something still bothering them but basically they enjoy each other company.

XxXxXx

After lunch time was over Naruto headed back to his class while Iruka headed to his, to prepare for his next class. Class went on as normal if ignoring the changes which took place later that morning. And before Naruto knew it, school had ended. Gaara and Naruto walked out the school together accompanied by the trio. They were having a very casual talk until Shikamaru realized something and started talking in a voice a little bit above a whisper.

"What are you whispering about?" Kiba asked in curious.

"Oh. Nothing much, it's just that I realized there was supposed to be three new students that were coming to our class including Naruto, today. But the other two didn't show up…" Shikamaru answered, to satisfy his entire curious friend.

"Huh!? How did you know about the information beforehand?" Naruto asked.

Kiba, Gaara and Choji rolled their eye at the oblivious blond. Shikamaru just murmured something like 'troublesome' in a very low voice.

"Baka! He is our school student council's president! Of course, he'll know this beforehand!" Kiba barked. Gaara glared at him for yelling at Naruto but didn't really comprehend why he felt the need to do so.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

Naruto suddenly had the strange feeling that he was being watched, as if someone was stalking him again. He immediately turned around to check out who was it but nobody was there, not even dust, or the lint from somebody's pocket. All he could do was shrug it off, and turn around to continue enjoying the rest of the day.

But little did the blond know his instinct _was_ right. At the same direction where he had checked, stood a young and handsome boy. His long black hair was combed back and neatly tied up.

He let out a smirk which was enough to knock any type of fan girls into oblivion. Gawking intensely at his prey and decided to carry on his plan in an instant.

XxXxXx

A/N: Hoi, hoi, everyone. I'm really sorry for the slow update. My beta is very busy and I have a major writer block. But here is the next chapter. Hope u like it. Review please. It's gonna makes my day and my writer block problem maybe cured. Hihi…

I still haven't reached the main plot yet. Until I got everyone introduced, which including the two stalkers who want Naruto badly, then I'll start with the courting and a few flashback on the relationship between them and Naruto. Then the 'War to Get Naruto Heart' will start.

Ok now. I dun want to give too much away. So please review. Please and Thanks you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm not brilliant enough to create such a master piece. P**

Chapter 4

When Naruto and his friends reached the main gate, still chattering happily, Naruto saw a very luxurious black limo with tinted windows. He gasped, "Hey, guys!! Look at the limo. I bet it cost a fortune." Naruto said, pointing to the black limo. When they turned around and noticed the car mention by the blond, Kiba rolled his eyes, while Shikamaru started saying troublesome again (which he always did), and Choji continue chomping on his snack, ignoring the hearse made by the blond. Gaara on the other hand chuckle lightly at how dense but curious blond was.

"The exact value, I'm not really sure of, but I think it's cost around 500 thousand dollar." Gaara answered, earning a wide-eyed look from the beautiful blond.

"Wow!! That's really cool!! How do you know the rough price of that limo? Not many people have the knowledge if not really obsess with it. You really like cars a lot, do you?" Naruto stated while grinning happily at the redhead. Gaara just give Naruto a simple smile but Kiba had reached his limit.

"How dense could you be!? He owns the limo!! Of course he knows the price!!" Kiba practically shouted.

"The Sabaku family is one of the top 5 richest families in Japan!! Is there anything that you really know in this world!?" Kiba continued, giving the blond a hard slap on the back of his head.

"Ouch!! Hey, that hurt!! And yes there are a few things that I really know in this world!!" Naruto bellow back. Kiba raise an eyebrow. "List it." He asked.

"At least I know the world is round and the moon is circling the earth." Naruto answered proudly. Kiba almost fainted when he received the unexpected answer from the blond while others almost laughed out loud when they saw the defeated look from the boys face. Naruto gave Kiba a winning grin and Kiba give up speaking with the blond about general social knowledge.

Suddenly, Naruto realized something which he felt very unnatural, since it was the very first time they meet. "Top 5 riches family in Japan!? Do you mean the type of people who will be able to change the structure of the whole town as long as they wanted to!?" Naruto practically shouted when the little information clicked into his mind. His voice level was almost deafening to the ears of everyone around him, especially Kiba's, 'cause he was standing the closest to Naruto. While Shikamaru had who noticed the outburst that Naruto let out, he had stepped a few steps backwards from Naruto, but his voice level was in a real high decibel to still do damage; done although, it wasn't serious as Kiba's.

"Stop shouting near my ear, and yes, that's why people are afraid of him!!" Kiba yelled back into Naruto's ear.

"But that's not fair. It's not like Gaara can decide himself who chooses to born as a member of the top 5 richest family in Japan." Naruto exclaimed, while swinging his fist in protest.

They all fell in silent for a few moments and sighed while Naruto showed Gaara a look of pity. Gaara, on the other hand, just give them a small smile, "I may not have the liberty to choose who I want to be, but I have the authority to choose who I want to be with. Now I can be very proud to speak out that I have chosen the four of you to become my very first and best friends..." Gaara stated with his eye is fixed upon his four new friends. His smile made them all feel warm in their hearts.

Gaara then walked towards Naruto and stopped a few feet way from him. Their gaze was locked together momentarily; and Naruto practically could feel Gaara's breath on his tender skin. Gaara continued, "Especially you, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm willing to sacrifice anything just to have you by my side." He lifted his hand to caress the blonde's cheek. Naruto blushed from Gaara's intimating gesture.

Kiba stuck out his tongue and looked like he wanted to puke right that instant, Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow and tried to tuck in the little information into the back of his mind while Choji totally ignore the whole scene and continue chomping on his snack.

Gaara let out a small sigh and slipped his hand back into his pocket. "It's getting late. Do you all need a ride home?" Gaara prompted, inviting his friend for a free ride.

Kiba and Choji nodded while Shikamaru answer the redhead with a smile, "Sure."

"Oh, no, I can't." Four pairs of eyes turned to look at the blonde who just declined the luxurious ride.

"Sorry, I can't. I promised to go back with nii-chan." Naruto explain. _Anyhow I think nii-chan is having trouble with the perverted scarecrow sensei._ He added inward while grinning widely when he recall back the goofy look on Kakashi's face when he is looking at Iruka.

The blond jogged back into the school building and towards the staff office. Four pairs of eyes were still fixed on the back of the jogging blond. Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru didn't miss the rejected look from the redhead.

"Hey, for a first timer that counts as a very good start. Not everything in life is always smooth." Kiba said, trying to cheer Gaara up.

Gaara turned to look at the black messy haired boy, then turned to look at his two other friends who were giving him a supporting looks. Gaara smiled warmly at his three friends.

"So are you going to hop in or you just wanted to walk your sorry arses home?" Gaara joked while gesturing to his friends to hop into the luxurious car to give them a ride home.

The trio slid into the limo, making sure they were comfortable before they continued chatting.

Kiba started the conversation up, "Hey, do you still remember the time we first meet?"

"Huh?" Gaara asked confusedly.

"He means that the time when we are at Kindergarten." Shikamaru cut in to answer to question which is popping in the redhead mind.

Gaara mused back the time when he is small.

flashback

The sun was shining brightly while children were playing cheerfully.

At a far corner of Konoha Kindergarten playground a young red haired boy was sitting underneath a tree. He was silently watching the children playing around him.

Suddenly the bright sunlight was blocked by someone, or more like three bodies. The young redhead lifted his little head up to look at the offenders.

He saw three kids around his age, were standing in front of him. He then recalled that the three kids were in the same class as he was.

Young Gaara glared at them, daring them to speak up what they wanted. A spiky hair boy looked back at him raising his eyebrow. The young kid, Kiba, knew what the meaning behind the glare was, but he didn't really care much of it because not only him, even his other two friends, Shikamaru and Choji, knew that dog which barks often don't bite.

"Hey, we are from the same class as you." Kiba started. Gaara snorted. _What a stupid way to start up a conversation, he talks as if I didn't know that little fact._

"Wanna play? You seem to be very lonely here." Young Kiba continued, oblivious to the uncomfortable look on the redhead's face when he heard the word 'lonely.'

Gaara glared at the three; stood up and started brushing off the invisible dust on his clothing and walked off. The trio stared blankly at the redhead. They let out a unison sigh at walked off too.

end of flashback

Gaara recollected the little tidbits of the memory and he looked very sorry at the sudden action he had done.

"I'm so sorry. Back then, I didn't know what I was supposed to do, because that was the first time anyone asked me to join their group to play." Gaara said while lowering his head slightly.

"Never mind about that, everybody all has their uneasiness. It's normal to act like that." Shikamaru said, earning nod from both Kiba and Choji.

Gaara looked up and gave the trio a small smile. "Thanks, guys. You are really nice."

XxXxXx

Naruto was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He was just a little late in meeting his nii-chan. He stopped abruptly when he reached his destination, and inhaled deeply to control his breathing. He then opened the door and grinned widely, hoping to ease his fuming nii-chan about his tardiness.

When he opened the door, he saw a fuming Iruka who was sitting down trying to mark the test paper and a very happy Kakashi who was clinging on Iruka's shoulder, whispering something which Naruto couldn't make out. Iruka seemed like he was going to burst in any minute.

Naruto chuckled a bit when he saw the dazing look on Kakashi's face. He then realized that Kakashi was falling deeply in love with his nii-chan.

He decided to help him to get Iruka but before that he needed to make sure that Kakashi was still alive to go through the process.

Naruto let out a tiny cough indicating his presence. This had successfully snapped both men back to reality. Kakashi immediately released his hand from Iruka while Iruka looked like he saw an angel had appeared before him.

Iruka instantly packed his belonging and launched to grab Naruto and ran straight out of the school compound. He had missed the amused look on Kakashi's face but not for Naruto. He is grinning evily while his little mind was spinning furiously at plotting a prefect plan to get Iruka and Kakashi together.

When they were out of the school compound, Iruka slowed down his pace to catch his breath. Naruto was still grinning evily at Iruka. They chatted happily mainly about how the first day of school had been. They decided that they like it more then expected, and they continued to chat, and then something suddenly clicked to Naruto mind.

"Iruka nii-chan, do you know that there were two more students that were supposed to enroll in this school, the same exact date as me?" the blonde asked.

"No, Tsunade sensei didn't mention anything about that to me at all. Why do you ask?" Iruka answered curiously.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know, that's all" the blonde replied back with a tiny shrug rolling off his shoulders.

Then they continued their journey back home in silence while Naruto seemed to unable to shake off the feeling from before, of being watched and stalked. But little did the blond know, his nightmare has yet to begin...not until the next day of school.

XxXxXx

A/N: Yey, there goes chapter 4. Yey, me. How is it? Good? Ok? Bad? Review please. It will make my day.

Yey, I just finish my chapter 6. Let's celebrate!!! Now I'm going to start a few of the flashback while waiting for my beta came back from the wedding. Hihi…

I just can wait for another update.

Ok I'll just leave it here. Please do review. Oh, and for those who wants to flame me. Dun waste your energy. I'll ignore it. But anyhow, thanks for review. Hihi…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm not brilliant enough to create such a master piece.**

Chapter 5

"Nii-chan, I'm going to school now. Bye." Naruto said at the foot of Iruka's bedroom door.

"Erm, be careful when you're on the road." Iruka replied as he was getting dressed.

"Hai, you too, nii-chan." A very small voice replied and a sound of the door closed, signifying that the blonde had left the building.

Both Naruto and Iruka had decided to go to school separately. They don't want any commotion said that Iruka may play favorites, due to his close relation to Naruto, so they resulted on keeping their relation close to a secret though all of the sensei's knew this little news beforehand.

When the blond reached the school building, he picked up his pace and hurried to his classroom to meet up with his friends. His classroom was just right around the corner, so he instantly turned without slowing down his pace and bumped right into the perverted sensei.

"Ouch!! Gomen nasai, Kakashi sensei." Naruto apologized, rubbing his forehead where he had ran into Kakashi.

"That's alright, I'm okay anyway." Kakashi replied with a shrug. "By the way could you pass a message to Shikamaru and say that I'm not going to be able to attend today class so tell the class to self study." Kakashi continued.

"Eh, honto." Naruto said. _What's the difference? You only show up until there's only five minutes left in class, or right at the bell._

"Well, I'll pass the message to Shikamaru then." He continued as he started jogging towards his class, 1-5. _I wonder what's so important._ Naruto thought. _Well, as if I really care. Anyhow, it's not my problem._ He shrugged and pushed the thought to the back of his mind while continued to jog to his class.

XxXxXx

"Yo! Ohayo!!" Naruto greeted his friends which were gathering around Gaara's table. When he stepped into the class, he noticed that half of the class was cowering at the opposite corner from his seat while a quarter of his classmates were lost and the other quarter fainted again. Naruto sighed and continued to walk towards his friends. _Seriously, they have to learn how to cope with new surprises._

"Ohayo." Kiba and Choji replied while Shikamaru and Gaara nodded plus a tiny smile from the redhead. Naruto grinned and turned to look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, wondering why the blond was so happy today.

"Ano sa, Ano sa, Shika-kun…" Naruto started.

"Hey, if you suddenly decided to call me Shika, it's fine for me but please eliminate that _kun_. That makes me looks like a kid and _you_ sound like a sissy." Shikamaru retorted, glaring at the blond who started pouting.

"Hey, I'm not a sissy!!" Naruto snapped back. Gaara sighed, while Kiba and Choji were trying to suppress their laughter.

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru said. "Fine. Could you please, tell me now what you're going to tell me before _you_ so rudely _give_ me names without my permission?!" He continued

"I'm going to that before _you_ rudely interrupted me for a trivial matter." Naruto started to argue back.

"Just get to the point!" Shikamaru's said, his toleration level was almost to it's limits.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!! Stop ordering me around!!" Naruto wanted to continue to defend himself before another voice cut in and successfully stopped the blonde to continue.

"Naruto…" Gaara said gently.

Naruto immediately closed his mouth and kept quiet, looking innocently at Gaara.

The trio stared at the intercourse between the blond and the red head. _Wow, Gaara may have just tamed the angry fox without moving a finger. He may just have the chance in pursuing Naruto._ They nodded and agreed simultaneously in their head.

"Erm…I'm sorry, Shika. I bumped into Kakashi sensei when I came here. He told me that he is unable to attend morning class because he's got something in hand to do. So he wanted the class to 'self-study.'" Naruto explained while diverting his sight to both of his hand.

"Mendokuse." Was all Shikamaru said, before he walked to the blackboard and wrote 'Self-study' on it.

After he finished, the whole class ran out from the classroom while dragging their fainted companion and leaving only four people in it. Choji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes, while Kiba and Naruto were rolling and laughing on the floor. Gaara sighed; he still doesn't understand why his classmates reacted that way.

They continued to chat and ignored what had just taken place.

XxXxXx

Kakashi knocked at the door of the principle's office. He swung open the door and walked in without being invited. He raised one of his handsome eyebrows when he saw a very nervous Tsunade and two new students standing in front of the principle's desk.

Both of the boys had a very handsome feature. One had shoulder length, and a bit spiky raven colored hair. His eyes were the beautiful color of onyx. His pale skin was in total contrast with his hair and eyes which made him stand out more then any top model in the world.

On the other hand, the other boy was also bearing pale skin. The main attraction in his feature was his eyes, which was a very rare soft color of pale lavender. His long silky black hair was tied back neatly and it was able to bring out jealousy from every single girl who had witnessed how his hair billowed in the wind.

Both of the boys had the same cold and expressionless mask plastered on their handsome faces.

"Hah, Kakashi sensei, glad you able to make it. This is Uchiha Sasuke-san and Hyuga Neji-san. Our school new exchanges students." Tsunade said while trying to give the lazy sensei some hints who were they really are.

_Huh, the Uchiha and the Hyuga family, one of the top 5 richest families in Japan. Along with the Sabaku and the Nara family, this school almost had a complete of the 5 richest families._ Kakashi smirked at his thought while studying the rare nervous look on Tsunade.

Tsunade was trying to keep her cool while explaining the rules and regulations of the school to the two icebergs but they don't seem to be eager to respond the blonde beauty.

"So is there any questions about this school?" she asked.

"Hn." Uchiha respond while Hyuga smiled.

"Good, next about the class that you are going to is…"

"I would like to study in class 1-5!!" Suddenly, both boys sounded.

Tsunade and Kakashi were stunned for a moment. Both of the boys were looking at each other, aware that there was something in common between them but they just shrugged it off.

Tsunade had agreed to their request though that's the class they should be placed in and shooed them out from her office immediately. Kakashi escorted both boys to his class while he silently studied them on the way. The whole journey was in an uncomfortable silent with strange auras surrounding them.

XxXxXx

In class 1-5, Naruto and his friends were chatting merrily, well basically there were only interaction between Kiba and Naruto. Chouji was busy chomping his new packet of potato chip while Shikamaru was staring at the clouds and ignoring both loudmouth beasts. Gaara just listened patiently at the blond, admiring the blond messy locks under the sunshine.

They were enjoying their own sweet time before their classmates ran back hurriedly and sat back at their respective places. Naruto raised his eyebrow and looking curiously at his class. Shikamaru sighed when he saw the lost puppy look on Naruto's face.

"That's the signal for Kakashi is coming to class right now. He doesn't take absences lightly." Shikamaru answered the question which was popping in the blond's head.

"Hey, how do you know what am I thinking? Are you a psychic?" Naruto asked in full of enthusiasm.

Shikamaru slapped his head while Kiba fell down onto the floor. Gaara chuckled lightly and Choji continued chomping his chips, pretended that he didn't know the blond.

"It's all written on our face. Now stop pouting and go back to your seat before Kakashi sensei comes in." Gaara soothed while shoving a pouting blond back to the seat next to his.

Later Kakashi walked in and announced. "Class, we have two more late newcomers into our class. Due to some circumstances, they are unable to report themselves yesterday. So give our new classmate a warm welcome." Kakashi said in monotonous tone and gesturing them to came in.

_No, it couldn't be them!! _Naruto could feel his whole body tremble with fear when he saw who were standing outside of the door. Wishing hard that his past wouldn't came back and haunt him for the rest of his school years.

Both stoic boys walked in casually, their heads slightly lower, successfully adding to the mystery. They stopped right next to Kakashi and slowly lift up their head to fully shown their faces to the class. People gasped when they were awarded to have a full view of their faces.

Kiba blew a low whistle while Gaara looked impassively at them. Shikamaru folded his arm behind his head and admiring the floating cloud outside the window. Choji, well, he was sneaking some chips into his mouth and munched on them like no tomorrow. On the other hand, Naruto was praying hard that they hadn't noticed his presence, but the goddess of luck had just decided to went shopping and neglect her work today, leaving Naruto on his own.

Sasuke and Neji both raised their head enough to have their eyes connected with the blond. They smirked, which the girls mistook it as a smile and swooned, when they saw that the beautiful blond's eyes were getting wider like big saucers.

Suddenly, a very loud "BAM" came from the sound of a chair, which had fallen down, resounded throughout the classroom. Everyone, including Kakashi looked up at the source of the noise. Everyone's eyes came in a contact with a blond who seemed to be very frightened. Quizzical looks were plastered on everyone's faces.

The duo smirked widely to see the blond's sudden reaction. They both saw the same look on each others face. It was then that it clicked into their minds that they were searching for the same thing, the same person who they had searched for over the years. They were going to be each others arch-nemesis, fighting over for the love of their life.

XxXxXx

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 5. Sorry for the late update. I have to settle many thing at home, hence the delay.

So how is the progress of the story? Like it? Please do leave a review. My review is getting fewer and fewer. That is really depressing. Oh, by the way this is the reply for the anonymous reviewers. Thank you very much for reviewing.

Geminirose : Haha, yep, Gaara is having a crush on our little ball of sunshine. Thanks for your review.

ObsessedReader : Thanks you. Thank you. Thank you. Hihi…

Hope you enjoy this one too.

A/N : Ok that for now. Hope you enjoy it. Review please. Flame will be ignore, so don't waste your precious time. Ja na.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not the genius who had created Naruto and if I'm him I'll make sure that they will do more then a accidental kiss, plus Orochimaru will be six feet under.**

**A/N: Hoi, hoi, I'm back. Sorry for the late update. Many things had held me down. Now hope you enjoy the latest entry.**

Chapter 6

Uchiha Sasuke was at the age of seventeen; he lived with his father, mother, and also his elder brother; who was a university student. Although Fugaku and Mikoto were very busy with their business, that didn't mean that Itachi and Sasuke weren't close. The Uchiha family owns the biggest food chain corporation in Japan; meaning that the Uchiha family is one of the top five richest families in Japan. His eyes were black onyx, which matched his shoulder length black hair.

Hyuga Neji was at the age of seventeen. He lived with his uncle, Hiashi; and his two cousins, Hinata and Hanabi. His mother and father had passed away in an accident at the tender age of two. Though they are related, Neji is very close to his two cousins that they practically treat each other as siblings. The Hyuga family owns the biggest clothing design corporation in Japan, which also makes the Hyuga family one of the top five richest families in Japan. His eyes were a very rare color of light lavender, and his black hair fell at his waist.

When the two walked into the classroom all of the girls (plus some boys) were mesmerized by their beauty. Unfortunately in the two's eyes, there was only one person they wanted; and that was a very beautiful blonde with matching sky blue eyes. Naruto was what they came for.

XxXxXx

"Naruto, I know you're eager to meet our new classmates." Said Kakashi, "but could you please let them introduce themselves first before you make yourself known."

Naruto face flushed a deep shade of red (a color that would even send the color of Gaara's hair running). Immediately he picked up his fallen chair and sat down quietly with his head cast down, his eyes focusing on the table. Gaara saw the smug look on both of the newbie's faces, and the heated glare between them. Right that instant a strong dislike had built in his heart towards those two.

"Nee…Sasuke-kun, why don't you introduce yourself first?" Kakashi said, he had purposely added the suffix 'kun' just to mock the stoic and self-center Uchiha heir. He received an immediate respond from Sasuke, one of their infamous 'Uchiha death glare'. Sasuke took a step foreword, ignoring a chuckle from Neji and a smirk from Kakashi.

"Hajimemashite." Sasuke said with a curt bow from the head, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Douzo yoroshiku." He introduced himself while his eyes never left the blonde beauty. Naruto looked away to avoid the cold onyx eyes, preventing himself from the sorrowful memories of the past. Sasuke grimaced, though he had anticipated a cold shoulder from the beautiful blonde, but didn't expect it to be like the one said blonde was giving him.

Sasuke immediately put up his stoic mask then took a step backwards, to allow Neji to come forward and purposely bumped his shoulders against Neji's.

Neji ignored the intentional bump, but took it as a challenge for the blonde's love. He had decided not to let anything come between him and his future lover. _Naruto is MINE. _ (A/N: Possessive much. :: )

"Hi, I'm Hyuga Neji, pleased to meet you all." He said while flashing a charming smile at Naruto. Naruto turned away too, mumbling something under his breath; something about a fox under a sheep's skin. Neji frowned at the same treatment he had received from the blonde but hid it quickly under his fake smile.

"Hai, thank you for your interesting introductions. (A/N: Interesting?? SWT) Please take a seat…" Kakashi said while looking around to find some empty desks for the both of them to settle down. His eyes stopped at two empty seats, one of them was beside Naruto and the other was beside a girl with a huge forehead and ugly pink strands which hung from her head that she called her hair (A/N: Ew…)

"There are empty seats next to the blondie and the pinkie." Kakashi said as he pointed to the empty seats beside Naruto and the pinkie. Sasuke and Neji instantly rushed forward to grab the seat beside Naruto. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Neji was the best track runner from one of the schools he was at before, showing how he got to the seat next to Naruto. Sasuke felt irked at the lost, he demanded Neji to return _HIS_ sit. Of course, the Neji ignored him and gazed dreamily at the only blonde angel to his right.

Sasuke was getting even more pissed off at the attitude that Neji was giving towards him and the longing look he gave towards Naruto. Sasuke got so pissed that he started yelling and cursing at Neji; who in turn got annoyed by the rude remarks from Sasuke that _he_ started to throw some come backs to him as well.

The heated bickering had finally reached Naruto's limit. He slammed the table with his fist and the whole class' attention was on him. He turned his face towards the two bickering boys and glared heatedly at them. Both of them stopped and were stunned by the blonde's outburst.

"If the both of you like this seat so much, you can have mine as well!" Naruto shouted with a well suppress anger. He lifted his bag and walked towards another empty sit which was besides the pinkie that was looking at him jealousy. Naruto ignored the brainless bitch and sat down next to her.

Gaara, who was watched to whole event unfolded silently, fumed. He took his bag and walked to the forehead girl's desk. She looked frighten by the red-head who suddenly approached her.

"Oi, I switch seats with you." Gaara demanded more then asked. The pinkie was a bit scared but willing to switch seats with the red-head. Heck, who would reject the opportunities to sit with the new hottie's of the class? Well, expect a certain blonde haired and sky-blue eyed boy and a red-head with emerald green eye boy. She picked her book bag up instantly, then immediately rushed to the desk beside Sasuke's seat which was where Gaara used to sit.

She placed her bag down and turned to look at Sasuke with a fake blush plastered on her face.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura. Welcome to Konoha High. Do you want me to …"

"NO!" Sasuke cut her off before she could continue.

He knew what that this Sakura girl wants and he was not interested in any girl especially girls with wide forehead and a pathetic pink color hair. To sum it all up, he doesn't want somebody who is not Naruto.

The pinkie whose name was Sakura cried immediately and ran out of the classroom after she heard the cruel answer from the handsome raven.

Kakashi sighed as the scene unfolded and marked Sakura truant for the class, and a small note to give her a detention for it. When he raised his head up to look at his class, he noticed that Sasuke and Neji were glaring at Gaara full of jealously; and the later returned the glare in full force, while Naruto look at the opposite direction from both of the raven oblivious at the glaring competition.

XxXxXx

After a few more drawling minutes, the bell rang indicating that lunch time arrived. Kakashi immediately took off towards the staffroom where there was a vulnerable dolphin waiting for him; while students started to pack up their stuff and head towards the cafeteria to get some food into their systems, at the same time getting away from that room.

Naruto bolted out of the torturing room in a split second to get far away from the devils and have his lunch with Iruka, at the same time to be with his only family member from getting himself in jail.

Sasuke and Neji were unable to catch up with the blonde because of their newly establish fan club swarming around them and effectively blocking their way towards their angel.

After a few minutes of trying to escape from the groupies, both of the boys were finally able to escape from the massive explosion of fan girls, but, unfortunately their angel had disappeared. Sasuke and Neji then turned their frustration to their presumably new rival, Sabaku Gaara.

They went to Gaara's desk and halted him from proceeding to his lunch. Gaara looked up and glared after he realized who had been blocked his way. Sparks started to fly around the room as heated glares were thrown to each other.

"Let's have a talk outside from this stuffy place." Neji said who was more calm and collected suggested with his wisely suppressed jealousy and anger.

"Roof top. Now" Sasuke demanded, barely able to suppress his anger.

"Hn." Gaara accepted their 'invitation' since he too had something he needed to 'confirm' with them.

XxXxXx

At the roof top, there were three boys standing and facing each other, not letting their guard down, afraid that the other boys would attack them without warning, each of them glaring at one another. While they evaluated each other and wondered what the relationship between them and their beloved was.

"So…"

XxXxXx

**A/N : End of Chapter 6. Hoi, hoi how is it love it. Sorry, as for what had Sasuke and Neji had done to our poor little Naruto, I'll put it up after the next chapter. By the way, I would like to ask which flashback you all want to read first. **

**Sasuke meet Naruto when they are in junior school while Neji was in junior high. So which one would you all like to read first but I'll not be able to update that fast since I haven't finished the story yet. So be patience, k**

**Please do read and review, k. I would like to know your opinion. R&R, please. Have a nice day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hoi, hoi, it's been a really long since my last update. Now I present you with the new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belongs to me, I can assure you there is more then an accidental kiss. But, unfortunately or fortunately, depends how you view the matter, they are not MINE!!!**

**Chapter 7**

The school bell rang, signaling to the students that it was lunch time, the time to go and stuff your faces with food before it was too late. While most of the students went to get their food, there are a few disciplinary students that patrolled around to make sure that the other students weren't violating the school rules. Explaining the enthusiastic disciplinary in the green suit, patrolling around the school campus.

XxXxXx

"So what do the both of you want? I still have another class with Naruto to catch up with." Gaara stated matter-of-factly; still looking indifferently. _What do these weirdoes' want with Naruto? _Gaara thought as he checked the two over, _a blind-looking sissy, and duck-ass which he claimed as his ha__i__r__ barbarian._

Sasuke and Neji got very furious after the red head had called their oh-so called beloved's first name oh-so casually. They had to handle one rival which looked like a spoil brat, now they had to handle another freak with no eyebrows and who also looks like a raccoon.

"What is the relationship between you and _**my**_ Naruto?" Sasuke said, he was more possessive then Neji, and asked first, emphasizing 'my' to indicate Naruto belonged to him.

"Firstly, Naruto and I are close friends. Secondly, yes, I am intending to make our relationship more then just _close friends_. Lastly, Naruto doesn't belong to anyone one but me!" Gaara said in a rather firm voice, making sure the two understood word-by-word.

"_Excuse me_, but I think that the both of you made a tiny mistake. Naruto doesn't belong to anyone of you. He is _my_ love and this is _our_ destiny to be together forever." Neji said cutting in their conversation.

Both Gaara and Sasuke turned and glared at the lavender eyed boy. Neji was unfazed by the double death glare. He swore to himself that he would not back out no matter what. Unfortunately, that promise wasn't just made by himself, but, by the other two as well. They would not give up, no matter what happen. This was a fight to the death.

The three of them started to get into a heated argument, on who was the most suitable person for the beautiful blonde. _Sasuke_ claimed that they knew each ever other since they were very young, while _Neji_ stated that he always kept Naruto company on those boring rainy days and never made the blonde feel like he was lonely. On the other hand, _Gaara_ declared that he will never hurt Naruto no matter how desperate the situation was. Both Sasuke and Neji's eyes had shown a slight hesitation for a tiny moment, and then flickered back into a strong determination the next second.

They continued to argue heatedly. The situation was getting tenser and they almost started a fist fight. The key word was _almost_. This was because of a boy wearing an ugly green jumpsuit, and having very thick eyebrows; that suddenly jumped out of no where and stopped the argument. The boy stopped the argument just in time and started to lecture the three of them about the power youth and love.

The trio ignored the bushy eye browed boy who acted just like Usagi from that popular shogo anime show: Sailor Moon. They left their separate ways disregarding the green hideous beast and started to plot how to get their blonde to love them before one of the others jerked him away.

In the mean time, a blonde boy was sneezing uncontrollably, contaminating his and Iruka's ramen with mucus. (A/N: Ew… there goes my lunch,)

XxXxXx

After lunch, Naruto headed back to the classroom with a slight disgust, he didn't want to be back in that class, with the two annoying people, Sasuke and Neji. He stepped into the class very much aware that Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were missing. Anyhow he just ignored the stares from most of his classmates who were discussing about his sudden outburst when the new guys were introduced.

He went to sit at his new desk and waited impatiently for the class to start. He was slightly happy when he saw Gaara walk into the class and took a seat in Sakura's previous desks. He and Naruto started to talk about random things, well more like Naruto blabbering about while Gaara just sat there and listened to Naruto's melodious voice.

A few minutes later, Neji walked into the classroom. He scanned around the classroom looking for a certain blonde, finding him he then he asked the boy who sat next to Naruto politely if they could trade desks.

"Good afternoon, my fellow classmate. Would you mind to switching desks with me? My eye sight is not that well. I can't see properly from the desk I took this morning..." Neji said as polite as he could make it sound, which, apparently wasn't that hard seeing as he had touched the boy who sat beside Naruto, and was willing to trade seats with the new student, in much surprise from Naruto and Gaara.

Neji then took the desk on the right of Naruto's, ignoring the glaring redhead who tried to bore a hole in his head. He tried to strike a conversation with the blonde, in vain; Naruto disregarded any conversation made by the lavender eyed boy.

Later Sasuke walked into the room and saw the two other rivals sitting beside his blue eyed angel. He was so _furious_ when the sissy and the raccoon were talking to _his_ Naruto, but Naruto was only giving response to the raccoon, and ignored the sissy's existence.

The young Uchiha walked towards the trio and looked intently at the blonde, who had been unnerved greatly by Sasuke and Neji. He then walked past his beloved and stopped at the desk behind Naruto. He glared heatedly at the student who was sitting behind Naruto, causing the student to quiver in his seat; he then kicked the desk hardly and intensified his glare.

"Get. _Up_." He spoke word by word venomously. The poor student was frightened and quickly got his things and scrambled far-far-away from his old desk. Then the raven sat down and lifted his leg, making it rest on his new desk.

Neji and Gaara glared heatedly at Sasuke while the he disregard them. Naruto, who was more hot-headed; turned around and started to scold the arrogant bastard, lecturing him about his rudeness and unchanged attitude. The raven didn't mind much though with the loud raucous made by the blonde, quite the opposite actually, he was enjoying the attention the blonde was giving him. Both Neji and Gaara's glares intensified tenfold after they saw the smug look from the raven.

The class went on as usual when the next teacher walked into the class. Well, if you overlook the dark aura floating around the classroom and teachers screams towards a certain _scarecrow_ for not alerting them before hand the scene in the class, after that the class went on pretty much the same.

XxXxXx

The school bell rang for the last time that day, indicating the schools end. Unfortunately, all the students had to stay back to discuss about the upcoming school annual anniversary celebration next month.

Kakashi walked in and announced about the agenda then he passed the time to Shikamaru to conduct the class.

"Ok, now give me any suggestions on what you all wanted to do this year, and then we will vote for the best event to carry out. Oh, and just so you know, the class who collects the most funds will be able to get a free vacation to a hot spring." Shikamaru spoke in his less enthusiasm tone.

People started to cheer loudly and started to shout out some ideas about the event, while Shikamaru wrote it down at the blackboard behind him, and Kakashi, who wasn't paying any attention at all, was reading his orange perverted book in one of the corners of the class.

Suddenly a hand raised and gave a much unexpected suggestion, which was to be supported by most of the students in the class.

XxXxXx

**A/N: End of Chapter 7. How do you all like it? Hope you enjoy the story. Unfortunately, my school starts next week. That means I'm gonna be updating in much longer period of time, with the assignment and research which I need to do.**

**Ai… Hope you all have the patience to wait for my slow update. Please don't be angry. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible and also with a lot of juicy and yummy plot. By the way, I don't receive much vote on which flashback should I put up first. I still don't have not much feedback, if this continue on I'll just post Neji's first then Sasuke's since that the result I have now. So don't hold back and vote.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and do drop me a review. Thanks and millions of kisses.**


	8. Neji's Flashback

Neji Flashback

**A/N: Sorry for long time no update. Apparently my Beta had abandoned me. So I had decided to post up both of the flashback.**

**Both of this chapter is un-Beta, hence the grammar is in a very horrible state. Now here I'm asking for my faithful reader for anyone here would like to become my Beta, if you feel my story is worth continuing. So I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: No mine. I'm poor so due sue. If not I'm gonna bite you.**

**Neji's Flashback**

A few years back, a town a few kilometers away from Konoha town, there is a tiny town called Sabaku. In this little town is where the fate of our little kitsune twisted into another nightmare.

This is the place where our beloved blond, Naruto Uzumaki, learned to be strong and not to be a pushover any more.

This is also a place where a boy who was the most honest, caring and willing to share any possession that he own became a liar, selfish and possessive bastard. His name is non-other then Neji Hyuuga.

This is where everything started, Shukaku Junior High in Sabaku town.

XxXxXx

Neji Hyuuga was the most popular kid in Shukaku Junior High. He is nominated as the president of the student council in his first year by all the second and third year students. He was well-known during his junior school for his capabilities in leadership. Furthermore, his was smart, athletics and handsome too.

He was the center of most people's attention. No matter boys or girls loves him very much. He even has his own Fans club which consists of almost all the student body in the school.

Though he caught many people's attention but there was only one person that manages to attract him. There was a blond boy who was very quiet and he always sits alone. He seems to be a very timid and shy person since he doesn't mix around.

XxXxXx

Naruto sits quietly in his class again. He doesn't mix around with people because he was afraid that the past will repeat it self. In his junior school, he had lost his only friend just because he had tried to befriend with the wrong people. Ever since then he never mix around again. Hence now we were able to see a lone blond boy sitting down on his own desk and not making any friend, but little did he know that his little timid attitude had attracted a very popular celebrity, Neji Hyuuga.

XxXxXx

Curiosity had made Neji wanted to have a good look at him so he strained his neck a bit to sneak a peek at the blond boy.

He gasped inwardly when he had a clear view of the blond features. He has the eyes like the sky though loneliness and fear present in it. His hair was so bright that it was able to rival the sun. His skins were natural tanned which gave and impression of the type of person who like to go out and enjoy in the sun. Later he realize that he was wondering how the blond will looks like when he is smiling.

Attracted by the breathtaking blond, his leg unconsciously brought him toward the blond. He bends down a bit so that he will have a better view of the blond face. But little does he knows that the close proximity had startled the boy and the boy tried to lean back to find a save distance from the lavender eyed young man. Unfortunately Naruto had lost his balance and fell off from his chair.

Neji was dumbstruck and then he chuckled while offering a hand to help the blond up. Naruto was a bit hesitant but accepted his kindness none the less.

Naruto was shy and a bit afraid of Neji. He looks nervously at him and his head cast downward when they have eye contact. Neji smiled and started to introduce himself to the beautiful blond.

"Hi, I'm Hyuuga Neji. What is your name?" He asked politely while stretched his hand for a shake.

Naruto blushed brightly before answered softly. "Na- Naruto U-U-Uzumaki." Then he took out his own, a bit small then the other boy, hand for a shake.

When both hand connected, Neji suddenly fell a jolt of electricity spread across all his body. This was the first time he felt that feeling but he shrugged it off since he doesn't know what its mean. He continued to chat with his new found friend and enjoying his company more and more.

XxXxXx

Few months later, both Naruto and Neji was getting closer and closer. They were practically stuck together like glue. No matter where one goes the other will follow. Naruto started to open up with Neji. They talked about almost everything though he still wondered why when he asked about his junior school life, Naruto will tried to avoid it by changing the topic or distracting him with another irrelevant question.

Time went by and Neji was enjoying the blond company more then before but his joyful day ended from the moment he realised Naruto had a crush on a girl next class. The green eyes monster started to grew in him. Then he planned to woo that girl first before Naruto gets the chance.

Without much effort Neji gets the girl to become his girlfriend, with the help his popularity and his handsome looks Neji able to warp the girl with his little finger. Then he introduced his so called girlfriend to Naruto.

When Naruto saw Neji's 'girlfriend', he was shocked beyond believe. Sadness and rejection flickers in his eyes which Neji saw clearly with his very own eyes. _What does this girl have that I don't which attracted Naruto liking so much._ Neji thought jealousy in his mind.

Suddenly something struck into Neji's mind. Jealousy. Neji was jealous that Naruto likes the girl instead of him, that why he decided to woo the girl whom he doesn't even spared a glance at. He wanted the beautiful blond to looks at him and only him. When did he become so **possessive**?

Then a small voice had brought him out from his train of thought. That very voice was belongs to the blond who was standing in front of him.

"Do… Do you really like her?" Naruto asked softly which only Neji was able to catch the word spoken with his sensitive ears.

"Of course." He **lied**.

Naruto lowered his head a bit so that his bangs were able to block his eyes. Then he rises up his head and grinned at Neji and congratulated them. Neji smiled and thanked the blond. He knows that the blond was very heartbroken but he doesn't want to share HIS blond with anybody. He **selfishly** wanted the blond for himself.

Then a few months later, Neji broke up with the girl after he was confirmed that Naruto had no more feeling on the very girl. This process was repeated for more then two years without the knowledge of a certain blond.

XxXxXx

In their third year, a few days before they left the junior high school to senior high, everything came crashing down onto Neji. He was so happy that the school finally comes to an end. He was able to convince the blond to apply to a prestigious all boys' school which was free from competition for him. Well, from any girls competition at least but he was not worried since no boys until now was able to compare with him.

He was enjoying his break with some of his old friend because Naruto was asked by a teacher to help them to carry some book to the staffroom. He won't be able to come and join him in the meantime.

Suddenly one of his friends brought up a topic which will change Naruto's and Naji's life.

"Hey, Neji. I have been wondering, why this few years you have been changing girlfriend so frequently?" his friend asked.

"Yeah, I remember you mention that you will go steady with that particular person if you really started to date." His other friend added.

Neji irked when he taught back of all those girl who had strike his beautiful blonde's fancy.

"Because I don't like them." Neji answered simply while fuming inside. Unfortunately, a certain blond who was not supposed to hear any of this had arrived and heard the answer too. Naruto was frozen on the spot when he heard the answer.

"Then why you dated them?" his friend question further.

"Because Naruto likes them." Neji answered simply without elaborating further.

This had given a blond hair boy a very strong blow in his head. He taught that he was different from other but looks like he was wrong. Neji was pretending to become his friend and trying to makes him suffer while looking like a saint. He can bet with his life time ramen that he was laughing inwardly when he saw his rejected looks when he introduced the girl he had a crush on as his girlfriend. He was so furious for being swindled by his fake best friend.

Then Naruto decided that he will not tolerate any of this bullying anymore. He stepped out from his hiding spot and alerted Neji and his friend. Neji was far too shocked when he saw Naruto stepped out from a blind spot which was very near them and was able to hear the conversation crystal clear. _How much does he hear of our conversation?_

Neji was started to panic and stood up immediately from his spot and rushed over towards Naruto to try explaining everything. But as soon as he reached an arm length from Naruto, he suddenly felt pain on his left cheek and fell down on the ground. Then he realized that Naruto had punched him on the face. He was so shocked that he was unable to move from his current spot.

"I don't want to see you ever again." Naruto hissed his last word before he leaves. Neji was dumbfounded for a moment before he woke up from his shocking state and give a chase. Hoping to all hope that he was able to reach the blond before everything was too late.

He searched all the school ground but the search was futile. The blond was no where to be seen. He went back to his class to find the blond since they share the same class after he enters the classroom the blond was not in there too. Neji started to panic and asked the teacher where is Naruto.

The teacher tells the lavender eyed boy that Naruto had when home. He said that he doesn't feel so well. Neji was really distraught by the absence of the beautiful blond. He decided that he will explain everything to the blond first thing when he sees him and confessed to the blond that he had love him for more then 2 years.

Fate seem to likes to play with peoples heart and mind, the blond was absence again from the school the teacher pay no heed to the absence of the blond since the exam was finish and tomorrow was the last day of the school semester. Students have the tendency to skip school in this few day of the year. Neji was in panic mode when he didn't see his object of affection.

After school, he immediately ran to Naruto house to find him for explanation. He presses the door bell multiples of times and knocks frantically on the door but no one answer it. Then he saw Naruto's neighbour walked out from her house. Neji instantly ask about the where about of Naruto and his family.

She looks at Neji quizzically and tells him that the family nest door had abruptly moved out last night. She saw her neighbour son ran home crying his eyes out yesterday late afternoon. Then in the evening they had move out to stay at a town somewhere a few kilometers away from here.

Neji was shocked and unable to think straight any more. He walked back home looking defeated.

Then later at the night he had swore to himself that he'll find his beloved no matter what it cost.

Hence, the quest to search for Naruto begins and a few weeks later, he was able to find bits of information with the help of his uncle that Naruto had moved into Konoha town. He immediately packed his belonging and move to Konoha, hoping that he will see his angel soon.

XxXxXx

**End of Neji's flashback**

**A/N: How is it? Hope you enjoy it. Do review and give me feedback.**


	9. Sasuke's Flashback

Sasuke Flashback

**A/N: Sorry for long time no update. Apparently my Beta had abandoned me. So I had decided to post up both of the flashback.**

**Both of this chapter is un-Beta, hence the grammar is in a very horrible state. Now here I'm asking for my faithful reader for anyone here would like to become my Beta, if you feel my story is worth continuing. So I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: No mine. I'm poor so due sue. If not I'm gonna bite you.**

**Sasuke Flashback**

Oto Elementary School was a school situated in the city of Sound. This special school was built at the bottom of a small hill which was the natural habitat of many types of small creatures.

In this special school was where two parallel moving lines were intertwined together. This was where the ball of sunshine and the moonlit darkness meet and the Wheel of Fate started to turn.

XxXxXx

Naruto, a student in Oto Elementary School was a shy and quiet boy. This blond boy wasn't that shy and quiet before he used to have a lot of friends and was very noisy but after he became the target of the school public proclaimed ice prince, his so-called-friend had started to stay away from him.

Ever since the day the Ice Prince, Sasuke Uchiha, had declared that a certain blond boy was his next prey, people began to isolate him and some student also started to bully him in order to please the Ice Prince. Fortunately though, the raven prince was very possessive with his prey. He had made sure that no ones were allowed to touch a single hair of what was his.

Hence the day of disaster had continued for our little blond. Everyday he tried his best to avoid the raven. If he was fortunate enough, he'll suffer only a few beating per day.

However Naruto was not the one who will give up on anything, therefore he will continued to avoid or hid away from the raven no matter what it takes. Unfortunately though for the certain raven, the blond was still oblivious as to the reason why he picked on him.

XxXxXx

From the first day the raven had set his eyes on the blond, he knew he had fallen hard. He can't take his eyes away for the tiny kitsune. He looked very innocent and fragile too.

The Uchiha had questioned about his sexuality several times and he even talked about it with his very gay brother, Itachi. He had to tolerate a few tease and laughter by Itachi but he was glad that he had full support by his perverted brother.

The blond had asked the hand of friendship from him but unfortunately he doesn't know how to react to the blond hence he resorted in terrorizing the blonde to hide his shyness and embarrassment. He even chased away all the people who wanted to be Naruto's friend to able to keep the blond for him and only him.

Sometimes it even pains him to see his blonde suffering but that is the only idea he had to get the blond attention. He continued to torment Naruto though he receives many disapproving comment by his brother but he still unable to control himself.

This situation continues but until one day all everything had crumble down for Sasuke.

XxXxXx

As usual Naruto hid away in the woods near the school during lunch to avoid Sasuke and his gang picking on him again. He sat down under a tree and wanted to enjoy the bento prepare by his mother, suddenly he heard a tiny mewl in the bushes not far away from the place he rested.

Curiosity got over him so he went toward the bushes and investigate on the sound. When push apart the bushes he saw a small wounded orange fox. It seems that the fox hind leg was injured by a broken tree branch and it was unable to move.

Naruto sympathised with the tiny fox. He tried to help it but the fox appears to scare of human. It bit Naruto's hand as a form of attack. Naruto winced a bit but he doesn't resist the urge to pull away. He petted the fox to reassure that he mean no harm.

A few moments later, the fox release his bite and licked on the wound on Naruto's hand as an apology. He chuckled at the cuteness of the fox then he picked the fox up and tended on the fox wound before he tends on his.

He offer his half eaten bento for the fox meanwhile he built up a tiny shelter by using cardboard box which he pick up around the school compound for the fox to stay in during recovery from the wound. Naruto took the obligation to name the fox Kyuubi and the tiny creature seems to like the name too and yipped happily towards Naruto.

A few minutes later, the school bell rang signaling the lunch time was over. Sadly he had to go back to the hellhole people called school. He petted the fox and promised it that he will come back tomorrow.

XxXxXx

Sasuke was in a foul mood the very day, not only he was unable to locate his blond beauty; he was attacked again by his fan-girls. He was in a foul mood indeed; nothing can make his day anymore. Well, except maybe a boy with a nice blond hair and sky blue coloured eyes.

His trains of though was cut off when the boy of his dream stepped into the classroom with a cute smile plastered on his face. He loves the blonde's smile very much but he hated it at the same time when peoples started to stare at his blond, marveling to cuteness of the blond.

Sasuke took his time to admire his kitsune, scanning the blond for head to toes. Suddenly a bandage caught his sight, a fresh bandage with a bit of blood soaking through wrapped loosely around the blonde's right hand.

He got panicked and confronted Naruto right away. He grabbed Naruto's hand and examined the wound. Naruto was stunned by the sudden approach of the Ice Prince. He started to trembled, afraid of what the raven will do next.

"What happen with your hand?" Sasuke questioned while shaking in rage. _Who dare to harm what mine!!_ "Who did this to you?"

Naruto was taken by surprised by what had the raven queried. He sensed some anger from him, at the same time … worries? "I don't know what are you talking about." He lied, trying to avoid the question.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and asked again with his anger barely in control. "Who did this to you?"

Naruto jerked his hand away from Sasuke, "Nothing. I just trip and hurt myself" he lied and immediately walked away toward his sit. Sasuke wanted to question further, unfortunately the teacher walked in a prompt Sasuke to sit back in his own place. But this didn't deter him from finding out. No one hurts what he holds dear in his heart.

Tomorrow he determined to follow the blond to find out the truth.

XxXxXx

Next day during recess, Sasuke tailed Naruto until Naruto reached into the shollow part of the woods. He stopped when he saw Naruto's crouched down near a tiny shelter makes by unwanted cardboard boxes.

Suddenly he saw a fox skipped out from the shelter and jumped towards the blond. It started licking the blond face and Naruto was laughing heartily. The scene brought up the green eyes monster in Sasuke's heart.

He was jealous of the fox for able to bring out such a happy and warm laughter and smile towards the blond and he always ending up hurting the blond more and more each day. Unable to continue watching such a scene, Sasuke turned to walk back to the school and scheming on getting rid of the fox later.

After school, Naruto when back home after he left some food for the fox to make sure it won't go hungry at night. He petted to fax and walked back to his house, oblivious that a shadow is standing behind a big tree not far away from the fox shelter.

The shadow walked out glaring furiously towards the tiny fox. The fox which have a very keen animal instinct, knows that the human standing in front of his was very dangerous. Without warning, the fox ran away before the human strike.

Sasuke watched the fox ran away as soon as it sense his present, showing a very satisfy smirk and turned his attention toward the fox's temporary home. Raising his foot, he stomped on the shelter and destroyed to it so that the fox can't come back to stay in the shelter. Sasuke walked away coolly when the shelter was destroyed until it was irreparable.

XxXxXx

The day afterward during lunch, Naruto went to the shelter to meet up the fox but he was in shock when he saw the destroyed shelter and no fox around the place.

"Ahem!!"

Naruto turned towards to voice and was more shocked to see Sasuke standing behind him. Then it struck into Naruto innocent little mind.

"It's you, isn't it" Naruto asked with his face hidden behind his bangs.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired, confuse. Then he realized the blond means the shelter. So he answered casually. "Yes, that me."

Sasuke was having the shock of his life when he saw the anger and tears in Naruto's eyes. Naruto walked up toward the raven and slapped hard on Sasuke's face. He was too stunned to react anything. The next thing he knows was, Naruto cried and ran toward his home. His knees gave in and he collapsed, kneeling on the grass.

XxXxXx

Ever since then, Naruto avoid Sasuke like a plague. Naruto ran away whenever Sasuke was in present except during classes but Naruto avoid all the eyes contact from the raven.

Sasuke felt pain and desperation. He wanted to talk to the blond or maybe to have look at him was enough but he was avoiding him without fail. Then he decided to looks for the missing fox and presented to him as an apology gift.

He went to search for the fox whenever he had the time. As time passed by, Sasuke manage to find to fox since the bandage was still warped securely around his leg even though it had been missing for days.

He was so happy that he found the fox and brought it home to take care of him and brought it the next day of school to surprise the blond, hoping that he will forgave him.

But fate seems likes trying to punish him for what he had done on the blond this whole time. On that very day, he received news about the blond had leave the school unnoticed except the teacher. No ones know where he had moved to and the teachers didn't answer him when he questioned and ushered him out from the teacher lounge. Apparently Naruto's parent had specifically asked not to tell of the student.

Sasuke was so hurt and he was in depressing mode for a long time until his brother kicked some sense into him. Itachi even gave a few advise for Sasuke to help him to stand up which including never give up on what he had sets his eyes on. Sasuke swears that he will find Naruto and makes everything right again.

Then Sasuke had took a good care of fox ever since then while he started his search of his beloved blond.

XxXxXx

**End of Sasuke's flashback**

**A/N: How is it? Hope you enjoy it. Do review and give me feedback.**


End file.
